Mind of a Deck Builder
by ronin warriors fanatic
Summary: buddyfight, like all other card games, can be used as a tool of war
1. Chapter 1

**Raise the Flag:**

* * *

><p><em>The world of buddyfight is vast, and like most cardgames, can be used to cause wars. This is the story of my adventures through this fun game.<em>

_Before I forget, my name is Colin, and I'm a sophomore at the American branch of Aibo Academy, which specializes in creating strong Buddyfighters. Before I forget, again, my appearance is medium sized dark hair, red glasses, and I wear tan pants with a red and blue button shirt, and I'm a deck builder, meaning I help people improve their game by increasing the power of their decks. But enough about me, let's get to it._

_I begin my day by going to the park to jog, and afterwards, I just head to the school to start my daily classes. The school is huge, and we get there by going on escalators, and this is where my friend is waiting for me._

"Colin, hurry up!" He yelled.

"On my way, Dylan." I yelled back.

_Before you ask, Dylan is a guy with red hair, and always wears a bowler's uniform, he helps his dad run the bowling alley, which is close by. His mother passed away after giving birth to his younger sister, Jackie. He was six at the time. I don't know the feeling of losing a parent, but he knows his dad loves him enough so the pain of loss isn't that great, but he still doesn't like talking about it._

"So, did you do your homework?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think I understood it." Dylan answered.

"You sure you did it?" I pushed.

"Yes, I did." Dylan responded.

"Good, I don't want you falling behind, just because you have other obligations doesn't mean you can skip out on homework." I scolded.

"Yeah, thanks m-dad." He quickly amended.

_Just for the record, he still has trouble talking about it, he doesn't blame his sister, his mom was in bad health, and they had to save Jackie, so she didn't die either._

"I...I made those improvements to the deck you sent me, I believe the monsters and spells I added will make it way more balanced." I said to end the silent awkwardness.

_I gave him the deckcase with the improved deck to Dylan, who graciously accepted_

"Thanks Colin." He said as he held back his tears.

"You can always talk to someone about it, if it's bothering you." I told him.

"I know, but I'm just not ready." Dylan responded.

"Forget it, he just won't talk about it." A voice said suddenly.

In case you're wondering, Dylan plays a Dragon Knights deck from Dragon World, and Bastard Sword Dragon is his buddy, heaven knows why.

"I've already accepted that fact, it's healthy to get it off your chest though." I told Bastard.

_After one heated argument later, we reached the top of the insanely long escalator, and then entered the building. Bastard Sword Dragon returned to card form, as buddy cards aren't allowed to be in present form, unless we use the fight system(or when we have our lunch breaks), so they have to be in card form until classes are over._

Anyway, Dylan doesn't have the same class as me, and I entered room 408 today, which is my math class.

"Class is so boring." I heard one of the other students say.

"Maybe you need to pay more attention." I mumbled to myself.

_The teacher then entered the class room, and started the class, where we learned about fractions, then after 67 minutes or so, the bell rang, and it was time for lunch. By the way, each class is 60 - 70 minutes long, and school starts at 11 am, and ends at 3 pm. It's weird, but no one ever asks about it. Anyway, I brought with me a lunch I prepared myself._

"I love fried rice with hot sauce." I thought as I started eating.

_Despite what you might think about me so far, I'm actually a pretty good cook, my uncle, who's a chief at some Italian restaurant actually taught me a little of his secrets, and I apply them in my cooking_.

"Where are you." I thought to myself.

_I'm sorry for saying this right now, but I have a personal deck, a Dungeon World deck, and my buddy usually goes on strange adventures, and he's a complete hot head with an ego to match._

"Hey Colin, what's up." A male voice said.

_And speak of the devil, my buddy, Tasuku...not the one from the Japanese Buddy Police, the Dungeon World knight, who happens to look like him. He's wearing civilian clothes today at least...I usually get in trouble when he doesn't change from his knight mode...it's a complete pain in the ass to deal with him sometimes._

"So, any good adventures today?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Gao and Tetsuya were awesome, you should put them in your deck." Tasuku suggested.

"I don't have the cards that can pull off the combos needed for them, and if I tech in something, it'll throw the balance way off." I argued.

"Suit yourself, anyway, I hope we buddyfight today." Tasuku said as if he was disappointed.

_It took Dylan a while to meet me for lunch, and his was a salad with some bread sticks, and Bastard Sword Dragon was with him._

"Oh Great, the Knight is here." Bastard said snidely.

"Oh yeah, well at least I can hold my own in a fight, you smelly reptile!" Tasuku argued.

"This Again." Dylan and I sighed.

"A real dragon doesn't need to work in groups, only weaklings do that!" Bastard yelled.

"Knock it off you two!" I yelled.

_The two hot heads backed away from each other, but they still had angry looks on their faces._

"So anyway..why don't you buddyfight...you built that dungeon world deck, and you know more about the game then I do...I bet you'd be awesome at it." Dylan said to me.

"Analysts like figuring out strategies of different players...I like building decks for different players as well." I answered.

"But, you don't know how the deck will perform...give it some time, and you'll see how fun this game really is." Dylan said to me, then he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"My next class, you have a longer break then me, don't you?" Dylan asked in turn.

"Right." I thought.

"See you later." Dylan stated as he walked away.

_It was sometime after Dylan left that I decided to take out my deck._

"Okay...how about I add a few copies of this?" I asked Tasuku.

"I don't mind getting help from anyone, in fact, you should add him to the deck." Tasuku told me.

"Sure." I stated.

_We continued to edit my deck to the best of its abilities, after finishing the changes, we looked at the time, and it was just a few minutes before my last class of the day began. I cleaned my cards, and entered the building, then a few seconds later, I was in the classroom._

"This is so boring." I heard a student whisper under his breath.

"Pay no mind to it, just focus on the class." I thought as the class continued for the last 30 minutes of the day.

_After class, we were allowed to leave, and I walked out to see Dylan getting into a fight with another person._

"Say that again, punk!" Dylan threatened.

"Why, it makes sense that a deck builder would come to work for me." I heard a girl's voice state.

"That's it, you and me right now with a buddyfight!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Sure, then if I win, Colin becomes my personal Deck Builder." The girl stated.

"How did my name come up?" I thought.

_I got a good look at the girl, and she has long raven hair with a business suit. I don't know what her eye color is, but she does look capable in a battle. So the entire student population and some teachers went to the side stadium, where these two opponents took the stands._

"This should be good, now I can see how the changes I made are working for him." I thought.

_I watched Dylan taking the top position, while his opponent took the bottom...it doesn't matter which side you take, because you're still battling._

"Follow in the foot steps of the legendary dragons, and crash a humongous for of lightning and will. luminize, True Thunder Force!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Follow the will of legends, and create a world of beauty. Luminize, Elegance!" Dylan's opponent stated.

"That doesn't tell me much about her deck." I thought.

"Wow, the national champion, Ruby McGuire playing at this little school." One person whispered to her friend.

"I know, the way she commands her units is staggering." The friend responded.

We all yelled buddyfight, and that signaled the start of this contest.

"Time to Raise the Flag!" Both fighters said at the same time.

"I fight for Dragon World!" Dylan informed.

"Legend World!" Ruby informed.

Ruby's buddy appeared, and it was Fenrir from the Asgard deck.

"That's going to be tough." I thought

"My turn, charge and draw!" Ruby stated.

"Fenrir is her buddy, with 6 critical... it will take 2 turns to finish Dylan off, i think." I thought.

"I cast Fimbulwinter!" Ruby informed.

_The spell appeared as a blue orb floating in the air._

"I send these 2 cards to the soul, then I call 2 Frost Giant Hrimthurs (5000, 2 critical)!" Ruby informed.

_Two identical warriors of water appeared on the left and right areas, and they each held a sword in their left hands_.

"Hrimthurs on the right attack the fighter!" Ruby declared.

_The warrior didn't say a thing, then he ran and jumped in the air, only to strike Dylan in the chest. His life point meter went from 10 to 8._

"End of move." A computerized voice informed.

**Dylan - Ruby**

**Dragon - World - Legend**

**6 - hand - 3**

**2 - gauge - 3**

**8 - lifepoints - 10**

**No set spell - Great Spell Fimbulwinter**

**Empty - Frost Giant Hrimthurs**

**No equipped item, empty - empty, no equipped item**

**Empty - Frost Giant Hrimthurs**

"My turn, draw, charge and draw!" Dylan exclaimed.

"She played Fimbulwinter this early...why, what's the point?" I found myself asking.

"I cast Thunder Formation!" Dylan informed.

_A yellow ball of energy floated around Dylan._

"So that's your plan." I thought.

"I call Thunder Knights Halberd Dragon (**6000, 2 critical**) to the left, and Thunder Knights Dragoarcher (**2000, 2 critical**) to the right!" Dylan informed.

_A red dragon in silver armor who is holding a bow and arrow appeared on his right, while a red dragon in silver armor who held a sword appeared on his left._

"Whenever Dragoarcher appears, I can draw 1 card from my deck." Dylan informed.

"He has 2 turns left, and then the wolf appears." I thought.

"Dragoarcher and Halberd Dragon link attack the fighter (**8000, 4 critical**)!" Dylan declared.

_The two knights went into action. The archer launched his arrow, and the sword wielder moved swiftly, both of them striking Ruby. Her life points jumped from 10 to 6._

"End of move!" The voice stated again.

**Dylan - Ruby**

**Dragon - World - Legend**

**5 -hand - 3**

**2 - gauge - 3**

**8 - lifepoints - 6**

**Thunder Formation - Great Spell Fimbulwinter**

**Thunder Knights Dragoarcher - Frost Giant Hrimthurs**

**No equipped item, empty - empty, no equipped item**

**Thunder Knights Halberd Dragon - Frost Giant Hrimthurs**

"At the beginning of my turn, I send Demon Wolf Fenrir from my soul to the drop zone. Then, I draw, charge and draw!" Ruby informed.

"Her strategy is obvious...that wolf will appear, and it will be able to attack." I thought.

"I call to the center Fog Wall Navelbonds (**0 power, 0 critical, 1000 defense**), then I equip Rune Staff (**0 power, 0 critical**), and cast Gleipnir!" Ruby informed.

_A fog appeared over the center, and a staff appeared in her hand, and another blue orb appeared on her field._

"That's handy, she's just created the perfect defense." I thought.

"I activate my staff's ability, I rest it, and get one gauge." Ruby informed.

"She's setting up for Ragnarok...Dylan you better end this fast." I thought.

"Hrimthurs on the left, attack!" Ruby declared.

"Halberd Dragon move to center, then Thunder Formation increases my gauge by 1." Dylan countered.

_The water knight made his attack, but the big dragon blocked him._

"He was smart to do that...so long as that 0 power monster is in center she can't do a link attack." I thought.

"End of move." The voice said once again.

**Dylan - Ruby**

**Dragon - World - legend**

**5 -hand - 1**

**3 - gauge - 3**

**8 - lifepoints - 6**

**Thunder Formation - Great Spell Fimbulwinter, Gleipnir**

**Thunder Knights Dragoarcher - Frost Giant Hrimthurs**

**No equipped Item, Thunder Knights Halberd Dragon - Fog Wall Navelbonds, Rune Staff**

**Empty - Frost Giant Hrimthurs**

"This is his last chance...but he doesn't have the gauge to cast it." I thought.

"I draw, charge and draw." Dylan stated.

"Now he does." I corrected myself.

"Give it up, I'll win soon, there's no way you can win." Ruby informed.

"I'll show you, I attack both of your Frost giants!" Dylan declared.

_Halberd dragon charged to the one on the left, and slashed him with his sword, then Dragoarcher launched an arrow at the remaining one on the field._

"Final phase, I cast True Thunder Formation!" Dylan exclaimed.

"The game's over." I thought to myself.

_The set spell, and the two dragons were destroyed, then 3 cards from the top of Dylan's deck floated in mid air._

"I call Thunder Knights Brash Shield Dragon (**2000**), and Thunder Knights Iron Fist Dragon (**2000, 2 critical**)!" Dylan informed.

_A blue dragon with shield armor on its sides, and a blue dragon in silver armor with huge knuckles appeared in the field._

"Or maybe not." i took back my first thought

"Brash shield attack Navelbond!" Dylan declared.

_The blue dragon with shielded armor blasted fire, which burnt the fog away._

"Go Iron Fist Dragon attack the fighter!" Dylan declared.

_The dragon with big knuckles punched ruby twice, decreasing her lifepoints from 6 to 4._

"End of move." The voice said yet again.

**Dylan - Ruby**

**Dragon - World - Legend**

**6 - hand - 1**

**0 - gauge - 3**

**8 - lifepoints - 4**

**No set spell - Great Spell Fimbulwinter, Gleipnir**

**Thunder Knights Brash Shield Dragon - empty**

**No equipped item, Thunder Knights Iron Fist Dragon - empty, Rune Staff**

**Empty, empty**

"Final turn!" Ruby declared.

"In case you didn't notice, champ, I still have 8 life points, and Gleipnir keeps your size 3 monster from attacking once its called out of the soul, there's no way I can lose." Dylan stated.

"You'll see; first, I release the last card in Fimbulwinter's soul, then I draw, charge and draw!" Ruby informed.

"This is bad...if the cards in her hand are what I think they are, then Dylan just lost.

"After three years of Fimbulwinter, the time has come for this, I cast Great Spell Ragnarok!" Ruby declared

_A huge snow storm suddenly appeared, then it froze all the monsters, set spells, and equipped cards, then it froze the cards in both of their hands._

"I pay 1 gauge to revive Ice Blade Joker (**2000, 2 critical**), then I buddy call Demon Wolf Fenrir (**10000 power, 6 critical**)!" Ruby informed.

_An ice colored fiend and a big wolf appeared on the left and right columns, then Ruby's lifepoints went from 4 to 5_.

"Okay, I'll have 1 chance to attack on my next turn..no worries." Dylan thought.

I can't read minds, Dylan told me his thoughts after he had the fight.

"Demon Wolf Fenrir and Ice Blade Joker link attack the fighter (**12000, 8 critical**)!" Ruby declared.

"Are you stupid? Gleipnir keeps size 3 monsters from attacking!" Dylan stated.

"You seem to be ignorant of how card effects works, Demon Wolf Fenrir is immune to the effects of Gleipnir." Ruby smiled.

"She saved that Ice Blade Joker this entire time just for this moment." I thought.

_The wolf and fiend launched themselves at Dylan...the wolf took a huge bite out of him, and then that ice fiend slashed him. His lifepoints dropped from 8 to 0_

**Final Results**

**Dylan - Ruby**

**Dragon - World - Legend**

**0 - hand - 0**

**0 - gauge - 0**

**0 - lifepoints - 5**

**No set spell - no set spell**

**Empty - Ice Blade Joker**

**No equipped item, empty - empty, no equipped item**

**Empty - Demon Wolf Fenrir**

"Game Over, winner, Ruby McGuire!" The voice informed.

"That's that." I thought as everyone got up to leave the stadium

"You're not so good at this game, even with the best cards in the game, you'd still lose." Ruby said to Dylan.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"I heard that a pretty good deck builder went to this school, so I looked him up, and it turned out to be you. He challenged me to a fight, and the steaks were that if I won, you'd be my personal deck builder, and if he won, I'd drop the subject." Ruby answered.

"Shouldn't I get to decide my fate?" I asked her.

"Good point, fine...I challenge you to a buddyfight with the same stakes. Tomorrow, after your school lets out." Ruby informed.

"Sounds good." I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>author's notes:<strong>

**these** **chapters will be moving slightly fast, with no end of chapter cutaway spoiler thing...hope you all like it, and see you next time**


	2. Fateful Fight

**Fateful Fight:**

* * *

><p><em>An hour after Ruby left the school...I went home, and started working on my deck, and started research on her fight history.<em>

"Hey Colin, what are you doing?" Tasuku asked me as he came into being.

"Just doing some research, and I finally found some good cards to use in my deck." I answered.

"Nice, but why are you looking up her fight history?" Tasuku asked me as he noticed a page dedicated to Ruby on my computer screen.

"The way she played that Legend World deck made me think that deck might not be her first." I answered again.

_As I continued my research, the next part of this interesting story goes to an undisclosed location somewhere in Japan. The lair is pure white in color, despite looking like a cave entrance. A person with spiky white hair, and a taller person with weird red hair are hanging around._

"Gremlin, do you know why I summoned you?" The white haired kid asked.

"No master Kyoya." The red haired boy, Gremlin answered.

"Take a look at the monitor." Kyoya commanded.

_The monitor blinked on and showed the image of Ruby McGuire._

"She has extraordinary talent with the Danger World, but is focused on Legend World right now. She could be a very interesting asset to our cause." Gremlin said as he read her stats.

"She's also the best fighter in North America, and won't be easily beaten no matter what deck you use...but I think this card can help you." Kyoya said as he took a card out of his deck case.

_Kyoya passed the card to Gremlin, and he was shocked to see it._

"But master, are you really sure about this?" Gremlin asked.

"Of course, we're friends...aren't we?" Kyoya asked, then answered.

_Gremlin stared at the card, confused as to why Kyoya would lend him this card._

"I have to build a deck around it then." Gremlin thought.

_Gremlin went to his workshop, and started constructing a deck around the card he was allowed to borrow. It has taken several hours to fit the deck around that card, and finished the deck while fine tuning it as well. When he was finished, he walked to the gate to where Azi Dahaka's fighting arena was located at._

"Alright...time to go." Gremlin thought.

"And just where are you doing?" Asked an extremely annoying voice.

"None of your business Shido, just run that school like the little baby that you are." Gremlin answered as he stepped through it.

"That...bastard!" Shido thought angrily.

_The portal entry space changed from an actual arena to the time vortex you'd see in the British SciFi show, Doctor Who. Anyway, once he exited the portal, he made his walk all the way to the American Aibo Academy._

"Alright...according to this, she has a fight scheduled here at 3 pm tomorrow. This will be perfect to test this deck." Gremlin thought as he went to sleep

_Okay...I hate doing this, but I need to time skip to the morning, Tasuku woke me up, I got dressed, fed my pet, had breakfast, then headed out for school._

"Okay, Tasuku...take a look at the deck, and tell me what you think." I told him.

"I like it...it supports your link attack strategy really well, then there's the combo plays you put in to really heat things up. I like it." Tasuku told me as he handed me the deck back.

"Thanks." I told him.

_Dylan soon joined us, and we had the usual day. After school, my friends and I saw Ruby McGuire waiting for us at the end of the hallway._

"You ready to fight now?" Ruby asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told her.

_The three of us walked in the entrance of the stadium, Dylan walked to the spectator area, while Ruby and I headed to the fighting arena._

"She was able to defeat Dylan with ease, and he's the better fighter between the two of us. I have to play smart." I thought as I took the lift.

_As Ruby and I finished the lift ride to the surface of the fighting arena, Gremlin was hiding in the darkness. Carefully observing the fight._

"They probably built their decks around their play styles. Fools, decks should use people." Gremlin thought.

"Just remember, when I win, you work for me." Ruby informed.

"I know, but if I win, just leave me alone." I countered.

"Deal." Ruby stated.

"Swelling with excitement, this adventure is just beginning! Luminize, Adventurers Assembly!" I exclaimed.

_My deck case morphed itself into a knight's helmet, the color scheme is a mix of bronze and silver. It also comes with pointed ears._

"Follow the will of legends, and create a world of beauty. Luminize, Elegance!" Ruby also exclaimed.

_Ruby's core deck case morphed itself into a pink/silver colored wristband._

"Raise the flag!" We both exclaimed.

"I fight for Dungeon World." I informed as Tasuku appeared behind me with the flag.

"Legend World!" Ruby exclaimed as Fenrir appeared behind her.

"Colin, be careful." Tasuku whispered.

"I charge and draw." Ruby informed.

"Since Fenrir is her buddy...that means that." I started thinking.

"I call Fog Wall Navalbonds (**0,0,1000**) to the center, and Wicked Dragon Nidhogg to the right (**3000, 1, 6000**)!" Ruby started.

_A cloud wall appeared in front of her, then a green scaled serpent like dragon with purple scaled arms appeared to its right._

"Cast, Horn of Demise Gjallahorn!" Ruby declared.

_A glowing horn has appeared in the air, and it started playing a beautiful high note._

"I add Fimbulwinter to my hand, then I cast it!" Ruby informed.

_A big blue orb appeared on ruby's field._

"I send these 2 cards to it's soul

**Soul Charge: Demon Wolf Fenrir**

**Soul Charge: Ice Blade Joker**

"Nidhogg attack (**3000**)!" Ruby declared.

_The dragon opponent's mouth, and fire raced towards me, then I was bathed in the flames as my lifepoints dropped from 10 - 9_

"End of move." The ever familiar computer voice informed.

**Colin - Ruby**

**Dungeon - World - Legend**

**6 - hand - 3**

**2 - gauge - 2**

**9 - lifepoints - 10**

**No set spell - Great Spell Fimbulwinter**

**Empty - Wicked Dragon Nidhogg**

**No equipped item, empty - Fog Wall Navalbonds, no equipped item**

**Empty - empty**

"Draw, charge and draw!" I declared.

"Ragnarok can only be used if Fimbulwinter's soul is dropped to 0...Colin you better have a plan." Dylan thought.

"What are you going to do... she's ready to do her combo." Tasuku told me.

"Watch...I cast Cecelia's Spell Disarm!" I exclaimed.

"What does that do?" Ruby asked.

"This is the card that can counter the Fenrir Combo, I destroy Fimbulwinter!" I informed.

_Several cracks appeared on the blue orb as a green colored magic seal came into being, the entire orb shattered._

"Now I call Dancing Magician Tetsuya (**2000, 1, 2000**) to the left, and Craftsman Baku (**4000, 2, 3000**) to the right, then I equip Glory Seeker (**5000, 3**)!" I informed.

_A bronze sword and shield appeared on my arms, then a banana haired boy in a magician's outfit as well as a brown haired guy in a blacksmith uniform appeared on the field._

"Tetsuya link attack with me against Nidhogg (**7000**)!" I ordered.

"Smashing, let's go...Diabolical Hardcore!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

_Tetsuya shot multiple black energy balls at the serpent dragon. As it was distracted, I came up behind it, then stabbed it in the back._

"Tetsuya's effect lets me stand glory seeker, then Baku will attack Navalbonds (**4000**)!" I informed.

"Right, here I go!" Baku exclaimed.

_Baku ran into the fog, then swung his hammer to blow it all away._

"You're through! I'll attack you! (**5000, 3 critical**)!" I yelled.

_I dashed towards Ruby at high speed, then slashed her with my sword, I saw her life drain from 10 -7 as the wound healed._

"End of move." The computer voice said once more.

**Colin - Ruby**

**Dungeon - world - legend**

**2 - hand - 3**

**9 - lifepoints - 7**

**1 - gauge - 2**

**No set spell - no set spell**

**Dancing Magician Tetsuya - empty**

**Brave Equipment Glory Seeker, empty - empty, no equipped item**

**Craftsman Baku - empty**

"He stopped the Fenrir combo on his first turn...nice playing." Dylan thought.

"Anyone can get lucky, but can he keep that up." Gremlin thought.

"I draw, charge and draw!" Ruby declared.

"Alright...I'm close to winning...if her combo was allowed to get through, I would have lost." I thought.

"I equip Rune Staff (**0,0,0**)!" Ruby informed.

_A small wooden staff has appeared in Ruby's hand._

"I activate it's effect, I charge 1 card...then I call to the center Frost Giant Hrimthurs (**5000, 2, 1000**)!" Ruby declared.

"She must have a Fenrir in her hand...so I have to protect myself against it...no problem." I thought.

"Hrimthurs attack the fighter (**5000, 2 critical**)!" Ruby declared.

_The frost giant didn't say a word, he just ran towards me, then clobbered me with his club. My lifepoints dropped from 9 - 7_

"End of move." The computer voice said yet again

**Colin - Ruby**

**Dungeon - world - legend**

**2 - hand - 2**

**7 - lifepoints - 7**

**1 - gauge - 4**

**No set spell - no set spell**

**Dancing Magician Tetsuya - empty**

**Brave Equipment Glory Seeker, empty - Frost Giant Hrimthurs, Rune Staff**

**Craftsman Baku - empty**

"Draw, charge and draw!" I declared.

"Colin, do you have a plan at all?" Tasuku asked me.

"Yeah, this seems too close to call." Tetsuya added.

"I got an idea...just need to think." I answered.

"Well, hurry it up, or I'm going to destroy you next turn." Ruby threatened.

"Baku, Tetsuya...link attack Hrimthurs (**6000, 3 critical**)!" I declared.

"All right yo! Diabolical Hardcore!" Tetsuya declared.

"This better work!" Baku yelled as he charged.

"Smart play." Tasuku and Dylan thought.

"Baku's effect let's me get 1 gauge." I informed.

_Tetsuya's spell stunned the frost giant, then Baku whacked it with his hammer._

"Tetsuya gives Baku double attack, and then Baku do a link attack with me (**9000, 5 critical**). His skill adds 1 gauge." I declared.

"His strategy is good...but it's predictable how he set it up." Gremlin thought.

"I cast Shield of Achilles!" Ruby countered.

_Baku and I raced towards ruby, but a shield popped infront of us. Baku smashed through it, then I slashed Ruby, dropping her lifepoints from 7 - 4._

"Time for final phase!" I exclaimed as I revealed one card from my hand.

"He had an impact card in his hand!" Ruby thought fearfully.

"Impact! This Strike Shall Determine the Fate of the World!" I exclaimed

_The 4 cards from my gauge zone flee into the sword of Glory Seeker. The sword itself started to flow with bright light._

"One more attack!" I declared.

_I raised my sword to arm's length...then a huge burst of energy flew from my sword, and struck Ruby...her life points dropped from 4 - 0...the game ended._

"Game Over. winner, Colin!" The voice informed.

_All the units disappeared, and Tasuku went back in his civilian clothes._

"How...how did I lose!" Ruby thought.

"Maybe Ruby's not as great as Kyoya first thought, but that boy might have some potential." Gremlin thought as he went back through the portal.

_As per the agreement, Ruby was forced to leave me alone, so Dylan and I used our buddy skills to head towards a take out joint, so we could get something bite to eat. As we were doing that, Gremlin returned to his gang's hideout, where he started talking to Kyoya._

"I was hoping that Ruby was strong, but it turns out there's someone else you think has potential?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, his name is Colin, and it seems he has a knack for combat strategy." Gremlin informed.

"Interesting...oh Sophia." Kyoya addressed.

"Yes, master?" Sophia asked.

"Take Ruby out of the picture...if we don't need her, or can't use her, she's useless." Kyoya informed.

"It shall be done." Sophia said as she activated her dark core deck case, and teleported

The last leg of this little story now heads to Ruby's apartment, where she is frustrated at her loss, and it shows.

"How...how could I lose to that little...grrraaaaaawwwww!" Ruby yelled at the air.

"Calm down mistress, no one wins all the time." Fenrir said after waking up from his nap.

"If only Loki was in my hand, I would have destroyed him!" Ruby yelled again.

"That's enough." A girl's voice said suddenly.

_In case you didn't guess, it's Sophia who showed up out of no where. _(_**She has the power to teleport others at great distances, so it should be easy for her to travel the same** **or greater length.**_)

"And, who are you!" Ruby asked her.

_Sophia didn't answer Ruby, and she revealed a black core case, which started to glow with a dark light._

"What are you doing!?" Ruby asked as she disappeared.

"Mistress!" Fenrir exclaimed.

"You're coming with me." Sophia said to the wolf as she made it transform into a card again.

Sophia then used her buddy skill to teleport back to Kyoya's lair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys don't mind if i end the chapter here, do you?**


End file.
